


“Oh, Mr. Stark”

by LearnedFoot



Series: Oh, Mr. Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Peter is bored in a meeting. Tony finds a way to entertain him.





	“Oh, Mr. Stark”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> LBR, you know why this drabble exists. I hope you are as amused by it as I am.

There are a lot of awesome things about being an Avenger, but SHIELD meetings are not one of them. This one’s been an hour, and no end in sight. Peter’s getting desperate.

At least they’ve started providing snacks. With mediocre fruit salad and over-sweetened cookies come paper napkins. Peter discreetly grabs one as Fury drones on about diplomacy. He pulls a pen out of his backpack.

 _I’m bored_ , he scrawls, tilting the napkin so that only Tony, sitting next to him, can see. _Entertain me?_

Tony smirks and tugs the napkin away, flipping it over. Peter had meant they could play a game of tic-tac-toe or something, but Tony seems to have other ideas. He takes the pen, bringing it to his lips as he contemplates. Finally, he starts to write. A minute later, he shoves the napkin back. He’s managed to fit a lot into the small space:

_Option “Be a Good Boy”: Behave, I’ll take you to a $500 dinner after._

_Option “Oh, Mr. Stark”: Sneak to the bathroom where I’ll fuck you until you scream my name so loud they hear it in here._

Peter swallows, suddenly rock hard. Fingers trembling, he writes back:

_“Oh, Mr. Stark.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And there is a sequel [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278186) ;)


End file.
